Milly's School Celebration
by TheMidnightStroker
Summary: Taking place sometime in the latter half of the first season, Milly decides to throw another school holiday. As usual all hell breaks loose as the main cast scrambles to pair off with each other. The supernatural power of geass is at the forefront.


Sex Attack!

Bing-Bong-Bong-Bing-Bong. "Hello!" Milly proudly exclaimed over the school PA system. "I am pleased to announce that today is SCHOOL ORGY DAY!" Lelouch, Shirley, Rivalz, Nunally, Nina, and Kallen all were in the club room as their genitals became engorged in sensual blood and a blur of motion ensued. Lelouch ordered Kallen to take Nunally away as he had more important matters to attend to and she dutifully obeyed. Lelouch darted for C.C's bedroom. Rivalz bolted for the PA room to finally have a chance to suckle on Milly's canonically largest tits. Shirley knew this was her only chance to get her Lulu's dark and mysterious member. Nina stayed behind in the club room knowing that no one would be coming for her.

As Lelouch made it down the first flight of stairs a pack of girls made a mad dash for him all thirsting for his seed. "Lelouch Vi Britannia Commands You Fuck Each Other." The pack of girls ripped off each other's clothes and began pinching each other's clits and licking any asshole that came into range. Lelouch saw that Shirley was after him and remembered that he could not geass her a second time. He spoke into his watch communicator and told his ninja maid Sayoko to get into costume. Lelouch slid by the soaking wet pile of fan girls and made it to the main lawn of the school grounds where he saw C.C. Exactly what he was lusting for. "Lelouch Commands You Fuck Me." The avian sigil sought its prey, but was repelled by C.C.'s code. C.C. coolly stated, "Did you forget the rules already." And gave her companion the slightest of grins.

Jupiter loomed large in the day sky as the power continued to travel after being deflected. It whizzed past Nina's hair and into the adjacent room. She went to investigate maybe one of the strong boys cosplaying as Princess Euphemia would take her virginity like she always dreamed. What she saw was that the table she had pleasured herself with only a few weeks before was moving on its own. She didn't know what she was seeing and fell to the floor in shock. All that passed through the table's mind was the order "Fuck Me, Fuck Me, Fuck Me!" and it fucked the only thing it saw. Its back legs pulled up Nina's skirt and down her panties while the other two pounded on her breasts. She screamed, but this only encouraged the table. It forced its rich mahogany into her virgin pussy as blood stained it a hue of red. The other leg got around behind her and forced itself into her ass. Shit brown and crimson dripped down with the grain and onto the floor. The third leg continued squeezing her breasts milking them dry and coating the underbelly of the table in her fine cream. The last one broke through her teeth to germinate in her soft oral cavity. The teeth became lodged in her throat as she heaved to find her next breath. The table was nearing its climax as it drawers began popping in and out of it. Finally it was ready to release its load. Parchment and ink exploded from all sides of the table creating a Rorschach image of the scene itself. The Table had to recuperate as it prepared itself for round 2.

Downstairs, Shirley had clawed and chewed her way through the pile of lesbians that occupied the hall, but she had lost sight of where her beloved Lulu had gone. She was searching the lower level of the building when suddenly she caught something out of the corner of her eye. What she saw didn't make sense, a figure walking out from what should be a solid wall. "Oh hi Shirley!" Shirley was relieved it was Lelouch. "Shirley come with me" he said and he pulled her arm along as he walked past. Shirley was confused by this behavior; she suspected that this wasn't the Lelouch she knew. She didn't have much time to think about this because Lelouch had stuck his tongue down her throat. Shirley's heart swooned, her time had finally come. She could not contain herself and started ripping off her beloved's clothes. When she tore away his pants, what she didn't see floored her. "Where Is Your Penis Lulu!" Sayoko's spirit sank as she accepted that she had failed her master and that her disguise had been seen through. Sayoko bit her lip. "NO this is not the Ninja way" she muttered to herself and she quickly came up with a lie. "Oh you see Shirley I have been a girl all along and I've merely pretended to be a boy to get closer to you." Shirley was still staring vacantly at the shaved pussy before her. "I love you lets go to your room and have some fun like you always dreamed." Shirley gave a dumbfounded nod.

Bing-Bong-Bong-Bing-Bong. "I hope everyone is enjoying Orgy Day, but I have a special announcement! The Glamour Squad has promised to surrender their assholes to the person or persons who bring them Lelouch! I've also noticed that some of you are being timid out there so I will get you in the mood!" Milly started rubbing the PA's mic between her tits. The sound of flesh slapping together blared out of the school's speakers. Milly let out a giggle as she stroked the mic down her stomach and under her tremendously short skirt. "OK here I go!" She brushed her white cotton underwear aside and inserted the microphone. A slight electrical discharge sounded, but it quickly died away and all that could be heard was the unmistakable sound of female masturbation.

Shirley and Sayoko arrived at the girls dormitory, no one on the way seemed to care much about the fact the Lelouch was naked and seemed to be sporting the wrong genitalia because they were too busy listening to Milly over the loudspeaker and fucking each other raw. "I don't know much about this sort of thing" Shirley shyly uttered, "But Sophie said I could borrow this if I ever needed it." Shirley shuffled through her roommate's dresser and produced a neon orange 14 inch strap-on dildo. "I always imagined that you would be the first to penetrate me, but since that's no longer a possibility I will penetrate you!" Sayoko readied her cyanide capsule as Shirley equipped herself, but again Sayoko remembered her Ninja code and how she couldn't give up so easily. "Lie down on the bed Lulu and kiss me like you did that rainy night." Sayoko kissed her deeply and she heard two loud clicks. "My roommate also gave me these handcuffs to play with." Sayoko's hands were now attached to the headboard. "Now put your ankles behind your ears and I'll strap them down too!" Sayoko obliged as Shirley cuffed her legs to the headboard leaving Sayoko's pristine asshole in air. Sayoko held fast as her exposed rectum was tickled by the slight breeze whistling through the room. "I love your butthole Lulu!" Shirley howled as she began pumping Sayoko's chocolate shuriken. Sayoko could not hold back her tears of pain any longer and the makeup covering the seams of the mask began to run. "I think this thing really works too." Shirley said cheerfully as she began to piss down the small hollow in the dildo. She pissed into Sayoko's ass producing beautifully cultured butt milk and it flowed down Sayoko's body and onto her face. Sayoko did not understand, but was compelled to lap it up. "Oh wash it down with this" and Shirley pissed onto Sayoko's puckered lips as the mask slipped more and more. Sayoko was breathing heavily, "Is this what true pleasure is?" she muttered to herself. "No fair, I want to drink some too!" Shirley kissed Sayoko's lips then her navel and slowly worked her way to the summit of the erupting volcano of liquid butt bliss. Sayoko's pleasure was building and she began licking Shirley's juicy red ass. "I'm Cumming!" Sayoko shrieked as she squirted hot moist vaginal discharge up Shirley's nose. Shirley was overcome and released her bowels down upon Sayoko's face. This mud slide would have been a cruel punishment for any toilet to endure and the sheer force of the caramel feces knocked the Lelouch mask clear across Sayoko's face and onto the floor. Shirley wiped the vaginal juices from her face and saw the mask on the floor and slowly turned in horror. "YOUR'E NOT LELOUCH!" "Oh my God I'm so embarrassed!" Shirley ran out of the room, leaving Sayoko chained up spurting out the last of Shirley's shit.

Outside Lelouch developed a new plan. Yes he remembered this level of geass cannot penetrate her mind, but I could increase my power if I geassed more people. At this point the rugby team spotted him. "Hey the Glamour Squad said if we bring them Lelouch we can pop their brown cherries while they suck him off" and they made a beeline for him. Well this will fit perfectly Lelouch thought. "Lelouch Commands You Fuck Each Other." They were stopped dead and got the ass play they were focused on only a moment ago as they made a train of 20 boys in a scrum ramming each other. They made a geodesic dome, a near perfect triangular lattice of fists in anuses, cocks in mouths, scrotums interlocked in taints. They collectively oragasmed spreading across the pitch their cum pure white matching their striped shirts . Lelouch meanwhile felt the power grow into his second eye and caught up to C.C. a second time. "Fuck Me" he commanded. Again it was deflected.

Rivalz was nearly to the garage to get his motorcycle and what he thought would give him the upper hand in getting to Milly. He hoped that Milly now was thinking of him coming for her as audioerotic noises echoed across campus.

Rivalz just kick started his bike when a mauve blur collided with it. It revved up and he flew over the handle bars. The front wheel ripped off his pants at 10,000 rpm and tenderized his ass for what was coming. The exhaust pipe whipped around and went straight in. Rivalz dumped ass like he never had before in his life. A blast of feces might have been the only way of propelling himself away from the motor cycle, but the motorcycle had planned for this. It opened its gas tank and a fountain of feces spewed forth and covered Rivalz and the bike. The exhaust pipe continued to penetrate his ass as shit slowly continued to produce a frothy mix at the top of the gas tank. At this point the motorcycle felt like it now had an asshole of its own and thought it would enjoy the sensation of having it violated by its faithful master. It spun Rivalz under itself and flipped him around. It backed its gas tank around his dick and put its exhaust pipe in his mouth. The motorcycle went from forward to reverse in rapid succession. It switched gears as fast as it could to maximize its pleasure all the while Rivalz was being filled with fumes and his dick being burnt off by his own superheated shit and oil. The motorcycle thought it might stall out at any moment, but was determined to finish its job for its master. It revved and revved until finally a flood of battery acid burst from it. It traveled through the exhaust system and burned the boy's esophagus and began burning a hole in his stomach. The rest of the acid went through the gas tank and rifled up his urethra and through his viscera until it met with the acid in his stomach. The boy was now a burnt out husk as the motorcycle finally stalled out as it nestled up next to its owner.

Bing-Bong-Bong-Bing-Bong. Milly had to shout to have her voice carry to the microphone pressed against her cervix. "I'm happy to announce that our own Suzaku Kururugi is preparing a celebratory post-orgy pizza at the main grandstand!" C.C. could barely hear anything over the sound of Milly's schlicking, but the word pizza could never escape her ears and she started to catch a whiff of pizza sauce over the omnipresent smell of dried cum and sweat.

Suzaku was busy making the pizza with his knightmare frame, The Lancelot, and debating whether or not he agreed with the idea of Orgy Day. His lengthy soliloquy concluded with him sternly questioning, "but where is justice?" As his mind wrestled with the nature of human morality he saw something strange. Someone dressed as a member of the terrorist group The Black Knights was taking Nunally somewhere. He tossed aside the pizza, put the Lancelot in attacking stance, and pursued the two as they turned a corner. He zipped around and quickly dodged as his nemesis's radiant wave powered claw brushed by his cockpit. "It's the Gurren!" Suzaku recognized. He whipped out his master vibration sword and shoved it in the enemy mecha's cunt. It tore up though the Gurren stopping just behind where its pilot sat.

Kallen could barely hear herself think as every alarm in the control panel was screeching, and the ultrasonic waves from the sword lodged in the chase just behind her ass was causing every sensory neuron to release endorphins. She was becoming drunk with opioid neurotramitters and the Gurren was running low on power, but in one final attack she reached out and grabbed the Lancelot and released the last of her power reserves into melting the Lancelot with her radiant wave.

Suzaku felt the burn flow through his ship and into his body. His fact sphere sensors displayed on his video monitor what appeared to be Nunally safe and sound next to the gymnasium and he began to slip away. At the moment a voice awakened deep inside him. LIVE! A red haze fell over his eyes as pulled his sword from the Gurren and cut into his Lancelot, circumcising his cockpit which created an escape route. He fell to the ground with the power of geass still driving his actions. His dick was badly burned as he escaped and his raw survival instincts forced him to shove it in the wettest thing in he could find. Nunally's wheelchair left her head at perfect height. Nunally called out for anyone to answer her and tell her what happened, but the only voice she heard was Milly moaning as the microphone was thrust deeper and deeper. She never saw what happened next coming, Suzaku mounted her wheel chair and forced his cock into her mouth. A layer of searing flesh fell off his dick and stuck to the roof of Nunally's mouth. Her only thought was, "This is a man's penis." Her salty saliva began to eat away at the basal layer of his dick skin. He was driven to pull out quickly peeling away more skin on the barely pubescent girl's budding incisors as Nunally fell out of her wheelchair. He had to make this girl wet and fast, and he scooped her up off the ground like a bowling ball with a thumb in her butthole and two fingers in her vagina. He held her upside down by the waist and began tongue punching her cunt as though it were the last drops of melted ice cream clinging to the bottom of the bowl. After about a minute of this he smelled and tasted something reminiscent of trout and baby oil. He flipped her around and lowered her onto his glowing hot member. Nunally and her pussy both screamed out in pain.

Kallen came to and she climbed down her gutted Gurren. She saw the little blind crippled girl she swore to protect being raped like a circus acrobat. "Suzaku stop it that's Nunally!" Kallen screamed, but he did not break his focus. Seeing that he could not be reasoned with, she pulled out a dagger and thrust it toward him. "Live!" The voice resonated throughout Suzaku's psyche. He grabbed Kallen's arm and tossed her to the ground. She landed on all fours and the vibrations from the Lancelot's sword had disintegrated the black leather guarding Kallen's pussy and left her clitoris pulsating. Suzaku saw the wettest pussy he had ever seen and causally tossed Nunally to the grass. His cock acting as a divination rod found the water source it was seeking and dug itself a well inside of her uterus. As he came inside her the residual heat from his raw dick meat made a fully baked cream pie. At this his bulging penile veins began to subside in their carnal thumping, and all three laid on the lawn collapsed in exhaustion.

Lelouch knew C.C.'s one weakness well and pounced on her as she approached the grandstand where the still smoldering giant pizza lay. "Why don't you just give it up", she slyly advised. Lelouch pressed C.C. up against an oversized pizza cutter and commanded "Fuck C.C." His supernatural power was again repelled by the glowing red code on C.C.'s forehead, but was reflected back and focused like a laser by the metallic circle behind her. It just missed hitting Lelouch and shot back towards the campus. "You have already geassed yourself Lelouch when you defeated Mao, you seem to forget the rules too easily." C.C. stated in a disappointed tone. Lelouch flashed a devilish grin, "I was never the intended target, that beam is being reflected into your bedroom!"

In the next moment the two saw a one foot tall cheddar colored corporate mascot, his jet black fedora tilted forward in anticipation of a good fuck. Lelouch had found the answer that no one else could, the secret to unlocking C.C. was pizza. Others had tried bribing her with pizza, but that was never the complete answer. To stuff C.C.'s crust you had to fuck her with pizza. As Cheese-kun ascended the stairs of the grandstand, Lelouch and C.C. detected a surge of power surrounding them. Cheese-kun raised his arms and two great waves of cheese, dough, and sauce flanked Lelouch and C.C. Cheese-kun conducted tendrils of ricotta, boursin, and provolone to slop the clothes off the two non-cheese based entities. Lelouch looked into the beady eyes of Cheese-kun and it stared back seeming to say "Become one with pizza to become one with her."

Schlick-Squirt-Squirt-Schlick-Squirt. Milly was delighted that her vaginal mutterings could now mimic the school bell. "As we reach the climax of our day I direct everyone to the pizza area for our featured couple's display!" Milly leaned back in her chair wondering how she could possibly top today's event.

Lelouch crooked his head to look onto the celestial form of C.C. Her skin was snow white, her ass glistened in the midday sun. C.C.'s true form reminded Lelouch of the work of Botticelli, only his Venus was riding waves of cheese on an oversized pepperoni. Her emerald hair was guided by a warm hand of mozzarella and became wrapped around Lelouch's stoic phallus. Her silky hair circled around his testicles. Every muscle in Lelouch body tensed and buckled as her hair pinched open the tip of his dick and the four cheese pizza entered his urethra. His genitals became infused with the power of the king of pizza. His focus met the amber saucers of C.C.'s gaze and he lunged forward. The cheese dick pierced her hymen and a spurt of blood shot out of her adding to the rich pizza sauce. C.C. was of course invulnerable and could quickly heal from such minor wounds, and for this reason her hymen continuously regenerated soon producing a river of blood and pizza sauce spilling over the grandstand and onto the lawn. The two climaxed adding semen to the bubbling pizza brew. Lelouch let out a haunting howl, the culmination of his life's dream was now realized. Cheese-kun orchestrated the chaos their pleasure had produced into forming an enormous geass symbol centered on the dais with the intertwined pair at the apex. The gathering student body was fully entranced by the mystical union between pizza, plush toy, immortal, and man.

The Emperor looked upon the actions of his son and bellowed out a laugh. Behind him, a giant cock composed of the spirits of lost souls spiraled infinitely upwards at an impossible planetary arrangement. "Soon Cheese-kun our plan to fuck the great deity and turn all of life into its ultimate form will come to fruition. The true Pizza Hut Monarchy will finally assume power over all of humanity. ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"


End file.
